


The Night We Dreamt

by Riceandcurry3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gream - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceandcurry3/pseuds/Riceandcurry3
Summary: Dream and George decide to go to Vidcon to finally see each other in person for the first time along with some of their friends.They decide to go a few days early to get time to catch up with each other and to relax and enjoy their first official meet up.NO SMUTMOSTLY FLUFF
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 152





	1. Taking Inventory

this is my first story so please go a bit easy on me, constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm not going to write their real names too much as i personally prefer not to, so imma keep it that way. may not update it often tho but enjoy!

~~~~~~~~ **George POV** ~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Thank you guys for coming to the stream! I really appreciate all the subs and follows, i don't think i will be able to stream for the next few days but i will be active on twitter!See you guys in the next stream, i'll be raiding karl, say hi to him for me~byee!'_

George waves furiously as the raid goes through. He was still feeling energetic after the 6 hour QNA and minecraft stream.

***ping***

He looks over to the source of the sound, his discord. Dream wanted him to go to VC 2 with sapnap to relax and talk

' _what do u waaaaaaannnnnttt'_ George replies as soon as he joins to the thunderous cheers of Dream and sapnap, excited at Georges arrival

' _Georgieeeeee convince Dream to go to Vidcon, he only listens to you these days~~_ ' Sapnap replies in a pleading tone.

' _Dream just listen to him'_ George says rather half-heartedly, tired of sapnap's bickering

' _Wait, Vidcon? Sapnap what do you mean?! We're finally going!'_ George catches himself. ' _'When did we decide to go!?'_

Drean responds in an exasperated tone at his oblivious best friend, _'We were literally just talking about it like, a day before?Hell you brought it up!?'_

George throws up his hands in defeat _'I guess I forgot okay, why wouldn't you want to come with us though? Wouldn't you want to see your two best friendssss'_

 _'Yeah Dreammmm, why won't you wanna meet with your best fwiendss, do you hate us?' Sa_ pnap cries out in an exaggerated tone _._

Dream lets out a big sigh _'fineee, I'll go, but only cause George is too cute to resist'_

_**sapnap and teakettle dream starts laughing as George rolls his eyes**  
_

_'yeah sure'_ He murmers,trying to hide his embarrassment at the complement.

They continue rambling on about booking flights and people who might want to come along. Sapnap starts eagerly texting Karl to see if he is free while George texts Bad and skeppy and Dream texts Ant and velvet.

**[Time jump]**

George closes discord on his computer and falls backwards onto his bed, exhausted by the nights talking and planning. He fishes out his phone and decides to call dream to ease his newly returned boredom .

 _'Dreaaammmm, pick uppppp'_ He says as he hears the rhythmic rings beg to be heard.

_'hi'_

_'hi'_

_'I can't sleep, I'm bored' George says as a fact_

_'wha.. oh come on, you just said five minutes ago that you were sleepy!?'_

_'But I can't sleeeppp, it's boring without you here'_

_'you really miss me so much huh George, is my voice so hot that you had to call me_?

* **Teakettling ensues***

' _what? Noo..'_ George says hesitatingly

 _'Come on , just accept that you love me, and neeeeedddd mee'_ Dream proclaims followed by some giggles.

_'You are such an idiot dream'_

_'I'm your idiot'_

_'what..'_ George blurts out as he senses some heat brush against his cheeks

_'Its almost 3 am there, just go to sleep already'_

George reflexively rubs his half lidded eyes. ' _'i guess you're right'_

 _'I'll call in the morning,see you georgei',sweet dreams'_ Dream says softly as he ends the call

 _'*sweet dreams*, he is pretty sweet'_ George thinks as he lays his head into the soft embrace of his bed


	2. Hot Topic

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He ends his call with George and brings his attention back to his calendar. The three of them decided to meet a few days prior to the actual event and he had to leave in less than a week. 

He feels something move against his calf, looking down and realising that it was Patches. He picks her up and starts to pat her soft fur,watching her curl up for warmth with a serene face. with his eyes heavy with sleep ,an idea came across his mind ,smiling to himself at how the other would react in the morning.He falls back onto his bed with Patches smiling at the message he just sent. 

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

[ **Next Morning** ]

He opens his eyes to the light afternoon glow that was streaming through his windows.

 _'My sleep schedule is really messed up'_ He thinks to himself as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He opens up his phone to find that Dream had messaged him something. Opening it up, he finds himself face to face with a picture of Patches,sleeping contently on a a green blanket of some sort? He takes a double take and a wide smile starts to creep across his face as he realises it wasn't a blanket but Dream's hoodie.George rubs his eyes to see clearer.

<George>

Dream what are u doing

<Dre>

What

<George>

u never send me pictures of urself

<Dre>

ive always sent u pics

<George>

since when

???....

<Dre>

ever since u said u miss me georgeiiii

<George>

ur such an idiot

im going to go eat then maybe pack for Vidcon

<Dre>

Oki i should probably do that too, hop on teamspeak after eating 

we could pack tgt

<George>

see ya then

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He smiles contently at the conversation and moves onto the messages from Ant and Red agreeing to meeting at Vidcon together with them. They set up a group chat with those who were coming along to the event,which consisted of the Dream team, skeppy,bad,Karl and now ant and red.

<Snapmap>

How about we book a HUGE Airbnb!?

<Bad>

For all of us?

Isn't that a lot for eight people? For 5 days

<Snapmap>

Okay then, how bout we book it for a night to throw a massive party

<Dream>

We could do that,and book our own hotels to get back to after

After some deliberation they somewhat agree to sapnap's idea. Dream starts to pack his suitcase when George calls.

_'herow'_

_'sup,you started packing yet?'_ Dream asks 

_'yeah,packed most things,um could I ask you something. Might be a little weir~~'_ George asks in an uncertain tone.

_'Yeah of course'_

_'D..Do you want to book a hotel room together?,it..it's fine if you don't want to it's just tha..'_ George blurts out.

 _'Sure'_ he says nonchalantly.

_'that I haven't.... Wait, really? I thought that you would turn me down before I said why'_

Dream responds _'I wanted to ask you too but I guess you beat me to it'_

 _'oh , rea..really?'_ He said in a soft voice,barely heard.

' _yeah, of course I want to spend as much time with you georgeii,you're too cute to resist'_


	3. The Beginning?

[ **Time skip** ]

The day has come and all of them were on their way to California, where Vidcon is held.They all decide to meet at the airport terminal for one another and go to their respective hotels, fortunately they booked hotels quite close to where the actual event would take place.

<gogy>

Im probably going to get there at... 5 pm?

<Dream>

I think my flight gets there earlier so imma wait for u

<gogy>

waaaaaaaaaaaw so caring

<Dream>

im such a caring bf

<gogy>

WHAT

<Dream>

face it u loveeee meeee

<gogy>

omg ur such a nimrod

imma get on my flight

<Dream>

see u G O G

Dream puts his phone into his pocket and gets ready to leave his parent's home. He went to drop off Patches with Drista and his flight was leaving in a hour. He wore his green hoodie and a pair of blue ripped jeans so that george would be able to spot him. As the taxi pulled into the airport drop off point, he looked back at his phone, he notices that he has 15 more minutes but he also notices a message from George.

<George>

See u too Dreamii

Dream starts to smile to himself as he makes his way towards his gate. Maybe he might tell him.


	4. Hot Tourist (destination)

Dream had just landed, surprised to see karl, sapnap and bad had arrived earlier.They were waiting near the arrivals area. They were in a conversation, oblivious to his presence. He slowly walked up to them. he was met with the confused gaze of karl and bad.

 _'DREAM'_ sapnap shouted as he looked toward where the others where focused on.

 _'what the HONK'_ karl shouted in disbelief

_'You Muffin, why did you scare us'_

Dream chuckled at the remarks and proceeded to move onto other topics to pass the time. He found out that everyone was going to share a hotel room in pairs because of the lack of available rooms near the event.They had already booked a airbnb for the party the next night.As the clock got closer to 5 pm, Dream caught himself getting more and more butterflies in his stomach. As the time reached 5, he made his way towards George's terminal to pick him up, leaving the others behind for them to talk.

He felt more and more butterflies as he fixed his hoodie and hair. 'what if he hates how i look? what do i say?' he muttered to himself. "why wasn't i this anxious before i met bad and karl?'.he started scanning the crowd coming from the Arrivals terminal.

As he reached for his phone in his pocket, his eyes landed on a familiar face that he had always seen through a screen.

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He stepped out and fished out his phone.

<George>

who r u

<Dre>

you'll know

George mentally rolls his eyes as he looks around the crowd. he was about to give up until his eyes settle on someone wearing ....a bright yellow hoodie? the stranger had a soft smile and eyes that matched his hoodie.He had freckles that dotted his face like a stary night with dirty blond hair pushed to the side of his forehead. A smile slowly grew on George's face as he came to the realisation.

 _'Hey George'_ Dream said in a small voice as he ran his hand through his hair in an anxious manner.

George kept looking over his features, in disbelief that he was finally meeting him in the flesh.

_'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'RE HOT!?!?'_

_'wha..what'_ Dream chuckles anxiously at the comment with a slight pink tinge spreading across his speckled face. _'we should get going and meet the others'_ he says to quickly hide his face.

George has never seen someone as flustered as dream. George thought to himself ' _maybe he always gets this flustered'_

_'it suits him anyway'._


	5. Adventuring Time

* * *

They make their way back to the group and make small talk until the whole team had assembled. Noticing how late it was getting,they head to their hotels, planning to meet the next day to prepare for the party.

George and Dream enter their shared hotel room and George immediately collapse onto one of the two beds.

' _come on get up, we gotta unpacked and change'_ Dream says,throwing his suitcase onto the other bed,claiming it as his.

 _'Im too tired,can't we just sleeeeeep'_ George says, barely audible with his face stuffed into the pillows.

Dream chuckles to himself as he makes his way into bed. _' I guess you're right,but promise me we are going to unpack in the morning'_

_George's reply was the rhythmic soft snoring. He was already fast asleep. Dream deciding he already got his answer starts to feel the weight of his eyelids droop down, lulling him to sleep._

**[Next** **day]**

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He slowly wakes up to the soft morning glow coming in through the balcony window adjacent to the beds. He reached over to the small bedside table that separated both the beds and picked up his phone. It was 4 pm in Britain but judging by the light coming in, it was around 7.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked over to his suitcase. _'I should probably change out of this'_ he thinks to himself as he fishes out some clean clothes and heads to the shower.

20 minutes later, he finishes getting ready and unpacking his suitcase, he looks over at Dream who was still sleeping. George walked over to his own bed sitting comfortably on the side closest to where Dream was sleeping and pulled out his laptop to try and be productive.

He slowly realised that he kept getting distracted, his focus always shifting towards Dream's serene face. Dream's hair was dishevelled while his arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow.George gave him a soft look every time he got distracted,before getting back to work.

An hour later, Dream stirred awake to the sound of George's voice waking him up.

 _'Come on Dream,we gotta go eat before we meet the others''_ Dream registering what George said in his slowly awakening brain, got up and made his way to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

An hour later , They made their way to a near by cafe and took their seats.

'~and that how I nearly got arrested' Dream ended his story. They received their food and started to dig in.'by the way, when you first asked me if we wanted book a room together, you had a reason, what was it? If you don't want to say its fi~'. George waves him off as he started his sentence. 'promise not to make fun of me but... this is my first time going out of Britain and I have never stayed somewhere new or foreign to me so I thought to ask you to keep me company,since you're one of my closest friends'.

 _'Awwwwww'_ Dream replied, propping up his chin with his arms on the table. _'Out of everyone here, you chose me? awww'_ he said in a slightly sarcastic manner. _'Shut up you idiot, like i'm the one who immediately said yes'_ George snapped back. Dream feigned a hurt expression as George giggled in response. 

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

Dream realised how the other boy looked so perfect to him. The way he smiled melted his heart every time and he was adorably short. Dream swears that every time he made him laugh, he could see George's cheeks redden slowly, but Dream writes it off as his eyes playing tricks on him. Dream quickly snapping out of his daze, realising how long his eyes had lingered on George, shifted his attention towards the clock in the cafe.

 _'its almost 9 30, we should probably meet with the others'_ Dream said while getting up from his seat, George followed suit. All 8 of them met up at a nearby mall and decided the best way they could get everything was by splitting up.

 _'Okay...umm... bad,Ant ,skeppy and red get the decor'_ Sapnap announced when they stepped into the mall. _'while me,Dream,Karl and George are going to get all the food stuff'_. he walked away with karl in one hand.They split ways and george decided it would be the best time to get to know karl. Sapnap realising this goes up to Dream, who was choosing between strawberry or chocolate Oreo an aisle over.

_'Have you told him yet?'_

Dream absentmindedly replies _'what?'_

 _'Have you told him about how you loooooove him?'_ Sapnap says in a exaggerated manner, giddy with laughter.

Dream, froze in place with wide eyes. _'wha..what?'_ Sapnap responds in the same exaggerated manner, _' come on, like I can tell when my best friend has a crush on some one, you've been staring at him since we got to California'_.Dream, perplexed by sapnap's shockingly accurate observation, looks away sheepishly to hide his reddening face.

 _'Just confess to him, he probably likes you back you nimrod!'_ sapnap exclaimed. Dream snapped back, _' If you're so confident, why dont you confess to karl, you liked him for a month now!'_ Sapnap backing off in a joking manner _' daym, you dont have to be that defensive, but you've liked george for wayyyy longer, don't you think now is the perfect time?'_

Dream sighed.he knew he probably should but he feared messing it all up.


	6. Sweet Dreams

A few hours later, they assemble back and decide to keep everything at Dream and George's room, since it had the most space out of anyone's and it was the closest to the party house.

All 8 of them decided to visit dream and George's room to catch-up and relax. As soon as they entered, sapnap threw himself into Dream's bed and Karl joined him. Ant and Red lazily sat on the small couch in the room.

 _" I'm hungry "_ bad said to skeppy. _' I think I saw a pizza place just across the street, might as well buy it for everyone'_ skeppy whose ears had perked up to the sound of pizza started dragging bad back out of the room. _' See y'all in a bit_ ' skeppy quickly blurted out.

 _' Could we watch a movie or something?'_ Ant asked. Pulling Red closer to him stating _' we both love horror'_

As sapnap turned the TV on, Dream jumped on to the other bed, content with whatever the others wanted to do.

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

As he scanned the room looking for a place to sit, the couch was fully taken by ant and red while dream's bed was taken by sapnap and Karl, barely able to fit them both if it were not for sapnap wrapping his hand around Karl's shoulder. George gulped as he slowly realised the only space left to sit comfortably, was in the same bed as Dream.

George ,gathering up as much courage moved tentativly towards dream. _'the.. there's no where el..else to si..sit'_ George stammers as he points towards the small amount of space left on the twin size bed.

Dream scooted over, with an equally flushed face as George made himself comfortable.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He noticed how the bed was a bit two small for them and how George was practically going to fall off. Dream, with a small boost of courage ,put his arm around George as sapnap started playing a horror movie. He closed his eyes in anticipation of George pulling away from him, but thankfully it seemed as if he didn't notice his hand at all.

A few minutes into the movie, bad and skeppy came in holding two boxes of pizza. Skeppy said in an apologetic manner _' I couldn't get the thin crust cause someone begged me not to get it'_ staring right at bad. Everyone shared a laugh at this statement and continued their night. 

Deciding it would be more fun ,everyone agreed to turn off the lights, close the blinds and turn the Aircon on for the best atmosphere.

Slowly throughout the film, Dream realised how George had relaxed into his arm, which was still draped over George's shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

An hour into the film, George looked around the dark room at the others who were barely visible by the only light coming from the screen. Ant was laying on Red with his arms around him. Skeppy and bad were on the floor as near as possible to the screen sharing a drink while sapnap and Karl held onto eachother for dear life.

George decided to slowly put his hands around Dream. He had just realised how cold he was when he started to slowly melt into dream. Dream realising how cold George felt slithering both his arms closer to George, fully enclosing him in his warmth.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

As the day gradually turned night, pairs left to get back to their own rooms. As the last pair ,Karl and sapnap ,were about to leave, Dream realised that George had dozed off. 

He slowly slipped out of the other's grasp and said his goodbyes to Karl and sapnap at the door.karl walked ahead while sapnap lingered behind.

 _' I see your first movie date with George has gone well'_ he said in a soft whisper. _'I see the same for you two also, both of you were so close I can't believe you didn't kiss him'_ Dream replied in an equal tone as he snickered. Sapnap walked away with a knowing smile as he waved goodbye.

Dream swiftly closed the door and switched off the TV. Deciding that George probably wants his own bed back, dream made his way towards his.

 _'Dream~'_ George said in a sleepy voice. _' I'm cold'_ he said as he reached out his hands the Dream, making grabbing motions with it as a child would. Dream smiled at the adorable sight and took his place right next to the boy he loved,wrapping his arms around him.

George sleepily nuzzled his face closer to Dream's chest. Dream couldn't help but smile at this sight. His eyes started to grow heavy as he felt the other's chest rise and fall rhythmically. 


	7. On A Rail

George woke up to the soft sound of rain hitting the the glass panels separating the balcony and the main room. As he slowly woke up from his slumber, he felt something soft and fluffy in his grasp. He had somehow threaded his fingers through Dream's hair while he was asleep. His eyes widened in surprise at where his other hand was, around Dream's waist. Dream had his hand on the the small of George's back and the other under the pillow,supporting his head.

George couldn't help but stare at Dream's serene face as he slept, it put him at ease along with the soft rain outside. His eyes lingered on his lips and caught himself thinking how it would be pressing his own against his.

The sound of thunder striking rippled out from far away, enough to make Dream stir in his sleep. Suddenly missing the warmth and comfort that used to be there, Dream tightened his grip, effectively pulling George back into his grasp. George engulfed again by his warmth and comforting hug and complemented by the pitter patter of rain on the balcony lulled him back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Dream wakes up to the amazing sight of George snuggling dream's hoodie. He slowly gets up to avoid waking him up and gets ready.

By the time George wakes up from his slumber, Dream was seated next to him on the bed, working in something on his laptop.

 _'I bought breakfast sleepyhead, it's on the table'_ dream said with a smile on his face. _'what's the time?'_ George said groggily. _'It's about 10 am right now'_ Dream answered _'you slept well?'._

 _'yeah best I slept in months, especially cause you were there'_ George blurts out, before realising what he says. His eyes widen in surprise as he clamps his mouth shut with his hand.

Dream's cheeks slowly heat up as he laughs at George's slip up but mostly because he was flustered. George joins in with Dream's infectious laughter. _'to be honest that was the best I've slept too'_ Dream said in a slightly flirty tone. George quickly breaks eye contact and looks away to hide the smile creeping up his face.

After things calmed down, they ate and get ready. Later that afternoon, they were going to set up the party, down other content creators were going to be there but mostly close friends. They were going to meet up at around 8 pm which left Dream and George with 9 hours of free time to explore.

_'the mall?'_

_'nah, movie?'_

_'meh, rent a car?'_

_'too boring, Minecraft?'_

_'slow internet, Hotel'_

_'Trivago'_

_'I know! How about the Santa Monica pier? I thinks there's a carnival and a pretty big Ferris wheel there too!'_ George basically screamed in excitement.

 _'umm, it's probably going to be pretty high up huh...'_ Dream started out saying. _' o..oh I'm so s..sorry, I forgot you were scared of heights'_ George stuttered as the excitement in his once bright eyes waned.

 _'But we could go i..if you wa..want'_ Dream quickly blurted out with a nervous smile. _'you sure?'_ George asked,still anxious. Dream nodded slowly as his reply. George's worried smile grew brighter as he got ready to leave right away. Dream couldn't help but smile at George's child-like excitement.

They arrive at the Santa Monica pier an hour later in a taxi. 'you go get the tickets first, I need to message Sapnap real quick. George bounds off towards the ticket station while Dream pulls out his phone.

<Dream>

I'm at Santa Monica pier with George

<Snapmap>

Already on a second date huh, inch resting

<Dream>

Very funny 

If I get a chance

I might tell him today


	8. Time to Strike

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

Dream finally catches up to George as he receives the tickets to some of the rides. He chose the Sea Dragon,the west coaster and last but not least, the Pacific wheel (Ferris wheel). They made their way to the first attraction, the Sea Dragon. It was a swinging platform in the shape of (take your guesses) a sea dragon.

As they walked up to the booth, George looked over at dream's face, met with a terrified one instead. His eyes were wide in disbelief at how high it went. Dreams eyes glued on the ride with shock.

As the clerk at the counter let them take a seat once the ride stopped, George reassuringly led Dream by his hand to their seats. 

_'it's going to be fine'_ George reassured him with a soft low voice as they were locked into place. Dream couldn't do anything but pout at George. George chucked lightly at how adorable he looked. 

As the ride started, dream's hand quickly grabbed onto George's in fear. George held onto him, rubbing small circles into the back of Dream's hand,as the ride slowly gained speed, climbing higher and higher with each swing.

After what seemed like just seconds to George but hours to Dream, the ride ended. They both got out and George could clearly see how wobbly Dream's legs were.

He took Dream's hand and brought him to the west coaster which was eventful as it scared Dream so hard George had to basically carry him off after the ride ended.

Deciding it would be best for them to have a small break, George drags him by the hand to get some food. 

_' I'll be back in a minute, let me get us some hotdogs'_ George says. He gives Dream a quick hug and scampers off to get in line.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He had his head on the table as George left. He fished out his phone and saw it was about 5 pm, still plenty of time before the party. He laid his head back onto the wooden table as he calmed his nerves.

He stayed like this until George came back,holding two hot dogs. _'seems like it might rain soon'_ he said as he gestured towards the dark clouds slowly rolling in from the horizon.

_'Great! I can finally be free from this torture!'_

_'aww, itty bitty dweam so scared of heights'_

_'of course you idiot, you're luck,I'm usually more sick, thankfully I'm distracted'_

_'yeah distracted by my BEAUTIFUL face'_ George exaggerates as he points to his face. Dream rolls his eyes and puts his head back down,little did he know he was correct.

 _' there's one more ride left and I think it might be the best'_ George pleads to dream as they finish their hotdogs. Dream complies reluctantly as he gets pulled out of his seat by George's hand.

As they get closer to the Ferris wheel, Dream notices a few dark speckles appear on his bright hoodie, it was drizzling and before either one of them knew, the skies opened up with torrential rain.

'what the-' George exclaimed as he looked up at the skies. Dream quickly grabbed his hand and both ran with the crowd to any sort of cover they could find. They couldn't find any, instead opting for get a cab quickly.

They quickly hailed one and got in quickly. Dream directed the driver and sat back, glad to be out of the rain.

 _'I swear to god Zeus must really hate us today'_ dream chuckled as he looked out towards the skies from the comfort of the taxi.

 _'Zeus, what are you, a nerd?'_ George chuckled back as he slowly relaxed.

_'nah I was a Percy Jackson kid'_

_'same thing'_

_' says the harry potter fanatic'_ Dream wheezed as he looked towards George who scoffed at the remark. George was looking out at the rain which gave him some time to admire the shorter one.

His hair was soaked from the rain and his clothes were too. As his gazed looked further down, he noticed how George was slightly hugging himself with shaky hands from the cold.

Without a second thought he said _'would you like my hoodie?'_

_'wha- no..noo I'm fine, it's your hoodie anyway'_

_'no no it's fine, you look pretty cold right now'_ he insisted as he started to pull off his lime green hoodie.

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He looks at Dream with a slightly shocked expression as he looks on a the sight. Dream was nice enough to offer him his hoodie. His own clothes were drenched in the rain because of the little protection he had. 

His eyes were glued onto Dream's smile as he handed him his hoodie.

 _'here you go, '_ Dream said, snapping George out of his trance. _'oh.. Okay, thanks Dream'_ George stutters back as he slips on the hoodie. 

It was soft against his skin with a nice weather to accompany it. It was bright green, he guessed.

 _'It might be a bit too big on you George'_ Dream snickered, pointing at how the cuffs of the hoodie went past his hands. _' SWEATER PAWS!'_ George exclaimed at this realization with a huge grin on his face.

Dream couldn't help but wheeze at his adorable reaction. They made friendly banter with some out of place, but welcome, flirty comments on the way back to the hotel as George hugged the hoodie closer to him. 

**Umm I have never gone to Santa Monica pier before, let alone America so I searched up most of these, sorry if I get some info wrong.**


	9. Stayin Frosty

They got back home but the rain still hadn't let up. Realising that they had to meet at the house soon, they pack up the items and leave the room once again. Luckily the party house was only 15 minutes away 

[ **Time skip** ]

They get to the door of the house and hear a faint song being played from inside. 

*Knock knock*

 _' I swear to god if they don't let us in now my arms are going to break '_ George remarked with a groan. Dream chuckled as the door slowly opened.

 _'Hey you're here! Sorry to make you guys do all the heavy lifting'_ Red welcomed them as they made their way to the kitchen. Dropping everything into the island in the middle, they made their way towards the source of the music.

 _'why the honk did you guys take so long'_ sapnap exclaimed as they walked into living room. 'we would have been here faster if you guys helped' dream snapped back as George collapsed into the nearest couch.

 _'now poor gogy can't use his arms anymore'_ Karl pouted as Dream joins George and collapses onto the couch next to him. George rolls his eyes at the nickname as he leans his head back onto the couch.

 _'OMG guys you're finally here, bad's been so worried about where y'all were for the last hour'_ Ant said as he comes downstairs. _'thats because he wanted those blueberry muffins'_ skeppy deadpanned. 

_'SGEPPY I DID NOT '_ bad said defensively as he returns from the kitchen with a half eaten blueberry muffin. The whole house erupted into laughter.

After the laughter died down, they chilled in the living room as the comfortable silence filled the room. After a few moments, sapnap pipped up.

_'Georgie'_

George nods shifting his attention to him

_'whose hoodie are you wearing?'_

George takes a moment to clock the question.

 _'wait isn't that Dream's hoodie?'_ Red pipes up from the other side of the room.

A small amount of heat brushed against his cheek as he looks at Dream _. 'i ..um.. he let me bo...borrow it cause it wa..was raining a..lot'_ George manages to barely make a coherent sentence. 

_'awwww'_

_'such a gentlemen'_

_'just kiss already'_

_'why don't you let me borrow your hoodie!?'_

_'SIMP'_

The whole room erupts with responses mixed with laughter as George looks back at Dream, who was suddenly very interested in the floor _. 'whatever ,gogy looks good in it anyway, now we need to get the deco ready and get the snacks set up'_ Dream changes the subject as he gets up.

The rest got up to get everything ready as George bit back his smile at the nickname while pulling on the strings of the hoodie.

 _'*Gogy*'_ George thought to himself _'and I look good in this? When Karl said it, it was just a nickname but with dream...'_. George felt butterflies in in stomach appear as he replayed Dream's voice repeating it. ' maybe he is more than a frie....' 

_'GEORGE, WE NEED SOME HELP'_ skeppy shouted from the kitchen, snapping George out of his thoughts. _'on my way'_ he said as he got up, as it still replays in his head.


	10. Local Brewery?

**Tw : alcohol I guess, brief mentions of it (they had a buzz but no one's actively drinking alcohol )**

It's the end of the night and the party had just wrapped up. Multiple friends had come over to enjoy the food and drinks as they conversed with each other.

It was close to 3 am in the morning as all 8 of them collapsed in the living room after cleaning the house. 

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

They were sitting exactly where they were at the start of the party but this time, everyone was a bit more relaxed. Skeppy and bad were leaning on each other, unable to keep their eyes open. Karl and sapnap watching something on Karl's phone and ant and red cuddling with each other. 

Dream was sitting comfortably with George's head on this shoulder, eyes heavy with delirium.

Red piped up _' we got about 4 hours until the end of our rent so maybe we should play a game'_

Dreams hand shot up like a preschooler _' how about never have I ever!?'_

He looked around at everyone and was greeted with sleepy nods of approval.

 _'sgeppy and I will get some drinks and snacks'_ bad said as he dragged skeppy along, whining about how late it was.

Everyone slowly made their way to the middle of the room, collecting their drinks and food from bad and skeppy who spent quite some time in the kitchen.

They formed some what of a circle sticking somewhat close to to their pairs. 

_'okay, now that the love birds finally got back from the kitchen, let's start with the game. If you did it before,you take a drink or something.'_

Everyone hummed, understanding the rules

 _'we go clockwise starting from me'_ sapnap began 'never have I ever...kissed someone'

Slowly some people picked up their drinks. Ant and red and Karl started sipping on their ginger ale while bad and skeppy chugged their chocolate milk. 

Dream slowly tilted his head back drinking his apple juice as he looked at George who was doing the same. 

They all went around in a circle giving brief descriptions of their first kiss.

 _'come on dream, who was the lucky guy'_ George snickered

_' WHAT DO YOU MEAN'_

The room filled with laughter as they moved onto skeppy.

 _' I guess it was.... 5 minutes ago with my boyfriend bad'_ he nonchalantly says as he takes another sip of milk.

 _'SGEPPY, you're not supposed to tell them nowwwwwww!'_ Bad whines as he blushed furiously.

 _' I KNEW IT! WOOOOO'_ sapnap shouted as he cheered them on. The others joined in immediately with cheers and clapping, including Dream,with a big grin.

His smile slightly fades as he sees them hug eachother close to confirm their new status. What if he won't get something like that. What if he blows his chance or George doesn't like him back? 

He snaps out of thought as Ant starts with his next question. They continue on for about two and a half rounds when it comes to Dream's turn.

 _'neverrr have I everrr...'_ his words slightly slurred from his tiredness _'kissed a guyy'_

 _'whatt do youuu meaann, didn't you kiss the guy in the hot tubb'_ George snickered, slurring his words

 _'georgeii you idiot'_ dream replied as the group joined in with the laughter.

The usuals sipped from their drink , ant and red, skeppy and bad. Dream looked towards the remaining people as Karl slowly takes a sip.

 _'the honk!?, I thoughtttt I wasss goinggg to beee yourr firsstt'_. Sapnap exclaimed, sticking out his bottom lip. They group once again erupted in laughter.

Dream looked over at George who finished off his apple juice _. 'Wait, he has?holy shit, may...maybe I mi...might have a chance!'_ dream thought to himself as the rest of the group chattered.

Red slowly gets up saying _' Welp, it's almost time up kids. Me and this cutie over here need to get our beauty sleep.'_ he announced gesturing to ant who was getting pulled up by red.

 _'aww, such a sweet boyfriend'_ ant says with half-lidded eyes as he boops red's nose, making their way to the door.

 _'We all should go back too'_ skeppy stated as he got up with bad, following behind ant and red, _'see you all at vidcon the day after'_ bad waved goodbye.

Karl gets up next _'see ya guys'_ he says and looks towards sapnap _'im soo sleepy, can we cuddle tonight sappy nappy'_ he blurts out as he hugs sapnap close to him.

Dream could see the very prominent blush appearing on his best friend's face as he drags Karl to the door.

Dream looks back at George who was close to falling asleep. _'come on, get up Georgie, we need to get back first'_ he says as he calls an Uber. George replies with a small whine.

Dream sighs and starts to pull George off the floor. _'pickkk meee up daadd'_ George sleepily says, giggling to himself. Dream couldn't help but smile at this. His reaction was so adorable,he could just listen all day, but they had to get to the hotel first.

[ **Time skip** ]

They get back to the hotel and dream and George immediately fall onto the closest bed, George's.

Too tired and delirious,they huddle together and immediately fall asleep.

[ **Timeskip** ]

Dream wakes up an hour later, mostly because of his throbbing headache. It was still dark outside moonlight casting a soft glow onto the room. He looks back at George,who had his head buried in dream's chest, still wearing the green hoodie.

The moonlight casted a soft glow on George's face which was serene. Dream looked at the boy next to him, he looked ethereal in the light and washed away all the worries he had been thinking about.

 _'what would people say when they see my face','would I get cancelled for coming out'_ . They one big worry he had was _'would George every talk to me again?'._ As he zoned back in on reality, George snuggled closer to Dream's chest, washing away any trace of worry in his mind.


	11. Top of the World

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

Both the boys woke up pretty late,about 4 pm, sleeping off most of their headaches. They decided to stay in and watch something but neither of them were focusing on the movie but someone else.

George had been noticing how Dream made it his goal to sit right next to George, putting his arm around him whenever he thought George didn't notice.

He also became a lot more flirtier every since the party. He had very little recollection of that night. He remembered skeppy and bad got together, and playing never have I ever and...remembering how Dream let him lean on his shoulder.

When he helped him up at the end of the night, they had gotten so close. Their breaths mingling in the air between them. He had felt chills down his back. Looking at Dream's striking eyes. His lips just a few inches away from his. He wonders what would have happened if he closed the gap between them.

After the movie, the day was coming to an end, signaled by the sun inching towards the horizon.

 _'Do you want to see the sunset?'_ George asked _'the view from the balcony might be pretty good right now'_

Dream nodded as they both got up. The balcony had a great view, with a city skyline and not too close to hear the hustle and bustle of the streets.

They both sat in comfortable silence at the scene.

 _'sorry'_ dream said

George had a puzzled look on his face 'why?'

 _'probably looks like a piss coloured sunset to you'_ dream chuckled softly with a slight bit of sadness in his eyes. George chuckled along too. _'why did you want to see it anyway?'_ dream questioned.

_' Remember when you said you and your sister would watch the sunset together. You said it made you happy no matter how many times you saw it.'_

_'yeah but how does that relate?'_ dream asked, angling himself more towards George.

_'I love to see you smile'_

As soon as he uttered those words, he truly knew they were true.


	12. Ooh Shiny

George saw bright pink brush across Dream's face. Surprise pulling at the corners of his mouth, threatening to burst into joy. George couldn't help but burst into small giggles as Dream tried, but failed, to bite away his smile.

They fell into comfortable silence ,with some occasional banter, as the sun disappeared from their view.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

They went back inside and both laid on George's bed, and their arms fell into place. Dream's hand mindlessly figiting with the older's hair as George listened to dream's heartbeats.

 _'you sleepy at all?'_ Dream mumbled softly, incase he was. George shook his head. _'probably shouldn't have drank all that coffee'._ Dream chuckled in agreement.

 _'or... We could go to that coffee shop down the street?'_ They looked at each others eyes with a glint of mischief. They immediately,in sync, got up and made their way towards the destination.

[ **Time skip** ]

 _'and..and then sapnap asked in like a sad squeaky voice "when will my voice get deeper like yours" '_ dream wheezed as he ended his story. Both of the boys were in tears, doubled over in laughter. 

As the laughter calmed down, Dream took this moment to look at George. His elbows were on the café table, hands cupped around his warm cup of coffee. Dream had finished his but George was more of a slow drinker. It didn't bother him, just means he gets more time to gawk over his looks. 

The way his high cheekbones accentuated the rosey heat that adorns his face whenever he talked with Dream. They way that his eyebrows would crinkle up at jokes and stupid pickup line he would use on George. The way his eyes were hazel with small glints of light brown were truly indescribable.

 _' didn't you have to buy something for tomorrow?'_ George asks,slowly sipping his coffee.

_'yeah, I guess some kind of mask for tomorrow, I don't want them to see my face when they figure out who I am when I'm with you all'_

_' I'm pretty sure there are some mask shops still open here, right now's the perfect time'_

_'but you'll be here alone and I don't want to stop talking with you'_

_'dont worry, you can quickly buy it while I just catch up on news from home. By then we'll be ready and talk alllllll yoooou want Dreamii'_ George giggled as he fishes out his phone.

Dream started to blush at the nickname and heeded George's words, making his way to some shops down the street.

He stops at a costume shop and finds a Jason voorhees looking mask. It was similar enough to dream's iconic profile, with some black marker, it would be perfect. 

As he thanks the cashier,collecting his purchase, he notices a glasses store adjacent to him. Intrigued, he enters, noticing a wide array of glasses and frames.

_'hello sir, are you interested in any of these?'_

_'um no I'm just looking aro..'_ he stops as his eyes land on a pair of frames which were very similar to George's clout glasses.

_'ah sir,I see you're interested in our new colourblind glass collection. Are you looking to buy a pair for you or someone?'_

_'oh these are colourblind glasses?'_ The assistant nods. An idea clicks in Dream's head. _'I would love to buy them'_


	13. Throwaway Joke?

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He was enjoying his coffee, happy in the company of his phone. He was talking with Karl,who he got closer with, about their "dates".

<Jarl Kacobs>

Me and sappitus nappitus are having so much fun together

We've been hanging out a lot recently,hope he confesses soon :)

<George>

I'm so happy for you !

I gotta know, does he blush a lot

<Jarl Kacobs>

He goes full tomato my guy

He is so cute tho

<George>

*Throws up* waaaaaaaw

<Jarl Kacobs>

Like im the guy who's currently on a DATE

<George>

Shut upp nimrod

<Jarl Kacobs>

i can practically hear u blush through the screen

i gotta go anyway, sap want da cuddles, good luck on the date

<George>

Yeah yeah, leave me to spend time with ur bf lol

George puts down his phone, finishing what's left of the coffee. He sees Dream comeback with a small plastic bag and gets up.

_'I finally got it, where'd you want to go now?'_

_'i don't know, kinda wanna relax'_

_'pretty sure that the roof of the hotel is open, could get a pretty nice view of the stars'_

George nods in agreement as they made their way back, dropping off the plastic bag and getting some warmer clothes

George picks up dream's hoodie as the latter takes a blanket and a pillow.

 _'you really love that huh'_ Dream asks as he looks at the hoodie.George pulls the hoodie over himself, answering his question.

They make their way up happy to find no one had bothered to lock the door to the roof.

Dream laid the blanket and pillow down so they had a soft surface to lay on. They both laid down and looked at the stars above, speckling the night sky.

He looks over at dream, whose eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. His hands were pointing up to the sky, connecting the stars like a child would.

They talked about random things, such as the first time they meet and funny moments on stream and just talking with each other. They shared memories and looked back on the last few days.

They share snippets of the night they drank, laughing about the way skeppy slipped up, or how red sapnap got near Karl.

 _'omg.. it was so godamn funny...holy shit'_ George said as he wiped a year from his eyes. As the laughter subsided, dream piped _up._

_' I...was wondering..when I asked the "kissed a boy" question, I saw you drink...you have a story about that?...'_

George gave a small giggle and started. ' _welll.. there was this guy I liked in school when I was 14,and we were kinda close. One day there was this pool party sleep over kinda thing. I confessed and...yeah'_

 _'daym, must have been the worst kiss you ever had'_ dream says with a small wheeze 

_'well, it's my only one, but holy shit he slobbered, I mean like... dog licking your face kinda slobbered over me'_ George exaggerates.

Both boys start to laugh uncontrollably, clutching their stomaches as the cold night _air fills with laughter._

 _'holy shit.... To be honest, if I was him, you would have had an amazing time'_ dream wheezes out, it was just a small joke, he reassures himself.

George goes fully pink as he wonders if he would ever get to share a night as amazing as this, with someone he loved so much right by him and he realises how long it would be till he could get another chance.

Dream slowly turns to George at the lack of laughter at his joke and is met with two hazel eyes focusing on him. George didn't break the gaze, instead propping himself up on his elbow, leaning close to Dream.

Dream does the same, but just a bit. Their faces were close enough for George to really take in his beauty. His freckles clearer to him, able to take in how unique their placements were. His hair blonde and a bit brown in the moonlight. His lips pink, which seem to be slightly apart, pillowy as ever.

 _'so you've never kissed a boy..'_ George whispers,his voice like warm honey to the American's ears.

 _'no'_ dream whispers back, slowly inching closer

George replies in a soft, voice as he leans even further

_'lets change that shall we~'_

***Ring Ring***


	14. Sound the Alarm

***Ring Ring***

George and dream's phones ring simultaneously, snapping them out of their daze. They pick it up quickly and see that sapnap had started a group call.

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

He quickly picks up the phone, disgruntled.

 _'OMG DREAM DREAM, HE LIKES ME BACK'_ sapnap shouted with glee.

_'wha..'_

_'I CONFESSED AND HE LIKES ME BACK AND OMG'_

_'karl?'_ George asks , getting close to the phone.

 _'YEAH AND HE GOT SO PIN...wait, George? Oh... You two are together....hope I didn't ruin anything?'_ sapnap responds anxiously, in a slightly apologetic manner.

The boys looked at each other and start laughing loudly.

 _'no need to worry sap, I'm glad for you two'_ George smiles as he softly giggles 

Dream can't help but laugh along to George's adorable giggling. They spend some time congratulating the both of them of getting together and going over the next day's events.

 _'im probably going to wear the mask for most of the time with you guys. Don't want anyone to take a pic of us together with my face'_ dream says.

 _'yeah, I brought my clout glasses and sapnap didn't you bring a white bandana or something?'_ George asks

 _'yeah, man it's going to be so COOL, all of us can finally hang out!'_ sapnap replies energetically.

 _'yeah hopefully fans don't bother too much'_ dream smiles _'I think the VIP tickets will come in handy'_

Dream looks over at George, who was yawning,eyes lidded with exhaustion. 

_'sleepy?'_ dream says, bumping his shoulder softly to alert George. George nods as he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

 _'aww gogy is sleepyyy. Dream get your boyfriend to bed'_ sapnap replies a they say their goodbyes, ending the call.George was now leaning on his shoulder. 

_'come on now sweety'_ dream snickers, but George pretends not to hear, let alone sapnap's joke. They make their way to the room and George immediately passes out on the bed. Dream joins him cuddling with George. 

He looks down at George, who was nuzzled in dream's chest, seemingly asleep.dream can't help but place a small kiss on George's forehead as he mouths

_'I love you'_

George nuzzles closer to him in some sort of agreement but dream brushes it off as him just being sleepy. He realises how heavy his eyes were getting. He drifts off to sleep, with his hand threaded through the other's soft hair.

_'I love you too Dream'_


	15. Enchanter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma put vidcon as a one day kinda event for story purposes so....yeah (idw to write three days worth of filler)  
> enjoy!

The next morning, they meet with the others, with their "cosplays". They get their VIP passes and walk around,talking to some of their favourite content creators. About halfway through the day, they get tired and get some lunch nearby.

~~~~~~~~ **George's POV** ~~~~~~~~

 _'...and this kid came up to me,saw my bandana and said "are you supposed to be Walmart Ninja?" and I swear to god I was bout to yeet him towards the nearest panel'_ sapnap huffed as he took another bite of his sandwich.

The whole group broke into a fit of laughter as Karl pulls sapnap into a hug, the latter immediately melting in his arms.

 _'aww I'm so glad you two finally got together'_ Red spoke up as he sipped on his Coke. _'finally, all of us are taken'_ bad responds happily, fingers laced through skeppy's as proof.

 _'ahem'_ George coughs

 _'yeah right, don't you remember how a guy thought you two were together and asked how long you guys were dating?'_ Ant joins in.

Dream rolls his eyes but the both of them are clearly blushing.

skeppy responds with _'well at least you guys don't get bothered by random kids saying "Japanese symbol for beginners" and "hanya" every time'_

The air around them bubbles up with laughter as they continue with their lunch. When they finish eating, they decide it would be great to split up into pairs to enjoy the rest of the day.

[ **Time Skip** ]

The event goes great, they take pictures with some friends and fans and watched some panels. George definitely had fun, especially with Dream acting like a fangirl once in a while.

The event in general ends amazingly and the group mets up again at the end to say their goodbyes. It was sort of bitter sweet, all of them were leaving the next day, back to their lives. All of them were leaving their loved ones behind, hopefully all, George thinks to himself.

They slowly leave and go back to their hotels. Bad and skeppy bickering like an old couple as they walk away. Red basically carrying sleepy ant on his back and sapnap and Karl, who got up the courage to walk hand in hand.

George can't help but feel sad, all this time he was trying to get closer but nothing had quite changed. Dream hadn't bought up yesterday night's events but he reassured himself that it will be fine.

They go back to the hotel and George was about to just go to sleep but instead Dream tells him he has other things prepared. They walk back out and he hands George dream's hoodie, almost like some sort of peace offering. He swiftly put it on as they left the room.

George was absolutely confused at where they were going, dream was trying to keep it a surprise as he leads the taxi driver towards the destination in a low whisper.

They reach the destination and look out of the taxi, greeted by the familiar sight of the Santa Monica Pier. It was almost 6 30 and there was virtually no one there. 

Dream payed the driver and got out of the taxi, helping George out of the car by his hand. He continues holding on as he leads George towards the end of the wooden pier.

They both look out at the sea, the sun had started to set and the sound of crashing waves made a peaceful atmosphere, something that isn't as available to George in Brighton.

' I like this...a lot...but why did you bring me here?' George questions.

' I'll get there soon enough georgie' dream smiles as he boops George's nose ' I need you to do something for me first' 

George looks at him with a questioning look and nods.

'it a very delicate two step plan georgie' he says with a semi serious look on his face while stroking his pretend beard. 'step one, look in the pocket of the hoodie'

'wha? You're not going to troll me or something right?' George replies skeptically.

'of course not you dummy, I care about you. Just do the first step'

George quickly puts his hand in the hoodie and unexpectedly feels a peice of...paper?He takes it out and sees a receipt for enchroma glasses. George's eyes widen with disbelief.

'shut up'

'what'

'shut up'

'whatttt' dream says while supressing his smile

'dream.... Come on!' George shouted.

Dream takes out a small box from his pocket and hands it to George. He slowly opens it up in anticipation and is met with a familiar frame,but with red glass. 


	16. Great View from Up Here

_'OMG.. the clout glasses...and..'_ George was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. _'can..can I?'_ he says softly looking up at Dream.

 _'of course you can, it's yours'_ Dream replies with a big smile on his face, taking the glasses from George and helped him put it on.

When George opened his eyes, he was met with sudden burst of colour. The sky wasn't yellow but...darker and warmer. His hoodie was darker also. He could see the the beauty of the sea much better.

 _'you like it?'_ dream asks ,a little concerned at how his friend wasn't speaking much. George furiously nods as he scans the area around him.

They take some time going over some of the colours, George had to desperately learn them again. George could help but notice how Dream was patient enough to teach him again and put up with his childlike wonderment at the new found colours.

' _OMG YOUR EYES ARE ACTUALLY GREEN,'_ George shouts in amazement. Dream chuckles along as he blushes, moving his face away from George's view. 

_'noooo, look at me, I want to see your eyes'_ george whines. 

_'you're so cute...'_ dream says through his wheeze. George starts to blush as he replies _'hmm... Only now you realise'_ flirtatiously. Dream hears these and starts wheezing harder.

After things calm down, Dream excuses himself for a minute, giving George some time to peel his eyes away from him and focus on the scenery. They had been talking for a while now and the sun had almost already set. He wonders to himself what dream was doing.

Suddenly he is snapped out of thought at the sound of Dream's voice. _'you seem to be enjoying the view'_ George nods in reply. 

' _you wanna see it from higher up?_ Dream asks as he waves two tickets for the Ferris wheel in front of George's new glasses. 

They make their way to the Ferris wheel and suddenly Dream whispers into an attendant's ear,causing him to smile shyly. George was slightly intruiged but brushed it off as small talk. Dream had that sort of aura around him. 

They get on the first cart and slowly make their way up. As they get to the top, the Ferris wheel stops unexpectedly. 

_'I asked the guy to stop us up here for a while so you can take your time to see through the glasses'_ dream says in a giddy tone to George. George blushes slightly more as he shifts his attention to the horizon. 

~~~~~~~~ **Dream's POV** ~~~~~~~~

They take some time staring off into the horizon, like they did back on the balcony, in comfortable silence. Dream thought about what an experience it had been and remembers that tomorrow he would have to leave.' I should be happy right now, no need to worry till tomorrow' he reassured himself. 

Dream continues taking in the scenery when he hears small sniffles beside him. He looks towards him and see tears stream down his cheek. He slowly envelopes George in a hug, putting his chin on top George's head. _'what happened are you okay? '_ he says softly. 

_'these glasses must have cost a lot..and you've done so much for me for the past few years and spent a lot... I feel like I'm just stealing your money..'_ he stammers slowly as the tears flow down faster. 

Dream slowly pulls back and puts his hands on George's face. _'You're not stealing my money George. You've been by my side for the last few years supporting me through everything'_ he starts as he slowly wipe away George's tears with his thumbs. 

_'I would spend all the money in the world if that means I can see you smile. I love you George.'_ dream proclaims as he gazes into his eyes. George smiles back as he continues to melt in his embrace. 

' _also I need you to see how hot I am'_ dream jokes to lighten the mood. 

George swiftly takes off the glasses and stares at Dream, trying to bite away his smile. _'I don't need these glasses to see how handsome you are'_ he says as he breaks out in a wide grin. 

_'no yo..'_ dream was about to counter but was cut off by soft lips meeting his own. His hands slowly migrate down to George's waist and pulled him slightly closer. 

They break apart after a while, slightly out of breath,still gazing into one another eyes in a trance. 

_'I love you Dream'_ George says in a low voice _'I always have.'_

Dream slowly takes his hand and places it under George's chin, tilting it slightly up. They kiss again, this time with more passion, conveying all they words that went unsaid between the two. 

It was a night that both of them had dreamt of.


	17. The End?

[ **Time Skip** ]

It was the next day, they woke up in each others arms. The night before felt euphoric to both of them. On the way back to the hotel last night,they had talked about it and decided to start dating. It was definitely like a fever dream to both boys.

The group decided to meet at the airport as a proper goodbye to each other. Dream and George made their way out the hotel with their suitcases and hailed a taxi.

In the taxi, George noticed how Dream was very quiet as he gazed out the window. He was usually a talkative person but today he seemed more reserved. Deciding best to leave him to his thoughts, George slowly moved towards him and hugged him silently.

Dream was a bit startled by this but immediately hugged back as they sat in sombre silence through the rest of the journey.

They got to the airport and saw the rest in a small group talking among themselves. 

Dream slowly moved his hand closer to George's as they wrapped their fingers around the other's.

 _'fine with telling them?'_ dream asked as he brought their intertwined hands up, motioning to it.

' _of course, they're going to figure it out soon enough'_ George rolled his eyes and smiled as they made their way towards the group.

 _'GOGY'_ sapnap exclaimed as he notices them coming closer. The whole group shifts their attention their way as they welcome them when they realise their hands. The whole group stays in a wide eyed surprise until the whole group bursts out into excitement and cheers.

_'you muffins finally got together!'_

_'WOOOO!'_

_'Karl you owe me 20 dollars!'_

_'awww'_

_'why did you nimrods take this long!?!?'_

The excitement starts to slowly come down as the group gets some weird glances from some passerbys. The group calms down and start to talk about their plans when they go back home; YouTube,Streaming, School ect.

As time goes by, the group slowly dwindles down as more and more people leave for their flights, leaving Dream and george as the last few people.

They were talking about everything and nothing, just like they did before the trip on late night calls they had all the time. It was perfect until George noticed the time.

 _'Dream... I have to go now'_ he says in a disappointed voice. They make their way to the gate and stop for a minute for George to get his passport and ticket ready. Dream looks at his boyfriend with sorrow in his eyes.

'I want you to be here with me for a little longer' dream says while pouting. 

'Aww dreamii, we can still talk on TS' George says as he plants a soft kiss on Dream's cheek.

Dream pulls George into a final hug. George's face nuzzling against dreams chest with the latter pulling his fingers through the shorter's brown hair. 

They break apart as the last call for George's flight comes through the speakers. 

' _get home safe georgeii'_

_'you too dreamii'_

George makes his way through and reaches his seat in the plane after some time. 

As he sits down and opens his phone to put it in airplane mode, he sees a message from Dream. 

<Dreamii>

(photo of a plane ticket from Heathrow airport to Orlando international airport ) 

Can't wait to see you in a month georgeii <3

George smiles at his phone as he gets comfortable in his seat. He thinks to himself 

We're going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the story! It was a rollercoaster.. Daym.  
> I might do more stories in the future, suggestions would help but Idk.
> 
> So thx for the support guys! Wish u all a good day/night!
> 
> Edit:  
> Holup  
> 3000+ hits!  
> 130+ kudos!  
> You all are crazy, thank you guys so much for the support on this story! :)


End file.
